Love Notes
by elizabethb
Summary: Years after Michael is released from prison, will a converstation with Sara ruin his chances of a life with her.
1. Chapter 1

Working late was a typical night for Sara Tancredi, but she couldn't wait to get home tonight to see Michael. "Lately they had both been working a lot but Michael more than her." She was starting to notice a change in his behavior. He, of course, worked late hours but it seemed as though he didn't want to talk to her anymore, or go out for dinner, and just talking and making love also seemed out of the question. All he wanted to do was come home, crawl into bed and sleep and then start the day all over again. She was starting to doubt if he loved her at all anymore. She kept telling herself that maybe it would get better...but as the days went by she was slowly losing hope.

After Lincoln was exonerated, Veronica had gotten Michael's sentence waived down to six months in a minimum security prison. And when Michael asked Sara to wait for him, she did just that. Michael decided he didn't want Sara to visit him in Prison, so she waited until he got out. They've been together ever since. Now Michael and Sara have been dating for four years and are happy to just be together. Michael has worked at a very prestigious Stern & Stein Architectural firm in Chicago for almost four years and he even made partner last year. Sara opened her own practice in Chicago along with her business partner "later to be inserted" to medically help lower income families.  
She and her father haven't spoken in almost six years...

Sara walked up to her door the apartment she shared with Michael. She decided on her way up that she needed to try and talk to Michael tonight, to see what she wanted to do next and all she knew was that things needed to change between them...she was starting to feel lonely like when she was at Fox River, and she remembers a time that Michael told her she never have to feel that way again.

Flashback  
_After a night out of some dinner and dancing Michael took Sara back to his apartment and decided that he wanted to ask her to move in with him...he hadn't yet told her he loved her-- there were so many times he could of said it, but always something got in the way. Tonight he decided nothing would stop him._

_Michael unlocked the door, let Sara walk in first, put his keys on the table and took off his jacket._

_"Are you going to be staying for awhile?" Michael asked._

_"Yes, of course if that's ok with you"_

_"Absolutely, you can stay here any time." He said this as he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead and put his arms around her shoulders._

_His heart started to pound really fast and Sara took quick notice._

_"Michael is something wrong?" she asked, having taken his hands in her hands a worried look on her face...your heart's beating really fast and you're hands are all sweaty._

_Michael looked into her eyes...this is the moment of truth, he thought._

_"Sara...there has been something I've want to tell you for along time now, we've been dating for awhile now, seven months to be exact and I've come to a point were I need a change."_

_Sara stares into his eyes, and at this point starts becoming very nervous and very frightened about what he's going to say._

_"Wait Michael..." she says, "I know what your going to say."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes, your going to say that you think were going to fast and we should cool things down and that..." before she can finish, Michael quickly captures her lips in a very heated kiss. As the kiss slows to a stop he chuckles a little and says:_

_"No...that's not what I was going to say at all. What I wanted to say is that I was I want...no that's not right, um I hoping you might want to move in with me in here. "_

_As Michael looked at Sara, he immediately realized that she was dumbstruck and surprised of his offer. Becoming worried he decided that she must not be ready for this yet...so he thought it might be best to just resend his proposition... so in fear she might get scared and walking away completely he decided to take it back._

_"I can see your not ready for this just yet...so nevermind..."_

_As he was about to turn around and walk into the other room, she grabbed his arm._

_"What? You don't even want to hear my answer?" she asked._

_"I think I already got my answer by the look on your face."_

_"No...you didn't. I was just shock a little surprised that it took you so long to ask me."_

_"Wait...so you want to move in with me?" he asked very surprised and excited._

_"Ask me again and you'll get my answer." she smiled._

_"Okay...Sara would you like to move in with me?"_

_Sara decided she would play with him a little. "...Umm let me think about it." she said as she put her pointer finger to her face like she was contemplating the question. _

_He yet again started to look worried, so Sara thought she had her fun._

_Sara smiled and leaned into Michael and kissed him passionatelly. "Michael, I love you and would love to move in with you."_

_A smile crept up into Michael's face, "You love me...you've never said that before."_

_"Neither have you," Sara stated the obvious._

_Michael had a stupid love struck smile on his face when he said "I love you so much Sara. I'm so happy you want to move in with me"._

_"I am too." she said as Michael leaning over to kiss her. She grabbed his hand and started to walk in the direction of his bedroom. She smiled and he followed her._

End Flashback

Those were better times she thought, and she remembered the day she told him she loved him and the day he asked her to move in...times when they were happy. Lately it seemed as though he wasn't happy with her anymore. When she had talked to him on the phone earlier today it was the first time in a conversation on the phone he hadn't said he loved her. Now she began to think was maybe he was seeing someone else...or maybe he was disinterested with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara unlocks her apartment door, walks in, and closes it. Setting her bag and keys down on the table, she sighs. She stands in that spot for what seems a long while and doesn't hear any noises, so she assumes that Michael's not home. After just standing there, she decides maybe a shower will calm her down and relax her a little.

While in the shower, she has little flashbacks of her relationship with Michael. All the stuff they have experienced together runs through her mind, but the one flashback of last night just keeps replaying in her head.

Flashback

_After spending the evening by herself, Michael came home. But before he can go into the bedroom, Sara stopped him and said she had something important she had to talk to him about._

"Michael, I would like to talk to you about something".

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"We've been together for a good couple of years now. So I'm feeling comfortable with asking you this."

"Ok, go ahead."

"I was thinking of what you thought on the subject of marriage...is that something you're ready for? Is it something you would like to do with me?"

"To be honest, Sara, marriage is the last thing on my mind. It's not something I'm ready for at this point in my life. My work life has been really hectic with making partner last year and I guess as of right now I don't have any idea when or if I will ever be ready for that kind of step."

While Michael spoke, she held her head down low so that she could avoid his gaze and he wouldn't be able to see tears running down her cheeks. She turned her head to the side and wiped away the tears before he could see them.

"I see," she finally managed to mutter.

"I'm sorry. This is just the way I feel at this time."

"I understand."

Michael said goodnight and that he was going to take a shower before going to bed.

Sitting on the couch for awhile after he left, Sara replayed "their" talk in her head. She couldn't believe after all this time together he didn't want to get married at all. "What the hell am I doing in this relationship still if he doesn't want the same things I do," she sobbed. "I love him so much but if this isn't going anywhere, what is the point? Maybe Michael and I aren't meant to be together after all."

End Flashback

After getting out of the shower and putting on her pajamas and about to get into bed she gasps at seeing him, shocked that he would go to sleep before saying something to her. He hadn't said one word, maybe saying hi or tell her he was home, but he had said nothing.

Crawling into the bed, she couldn't help but start to cry...she felt so lonely even with him just mere inches from her. She decided then that things needed to change between them and soon she just couldn't take any more of this. Her heart was just shattering. "Tomorrow," she decided, "I'm going to tell him. I'm going to make dinner for him tomorrow night and then I'm going to tell him how I feel. In the end if he doesn't want to be in this relationship anymore then at least I'll know and somehow try and move on without him in my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael woke up the next morning stretched and rolled over to see Sara sleeping peacefully next to him. Moving closer to her he gazes lovingly at her beautiful face. He slowly and with caution so he wouldn't wake her up, moves his finger toward her face and lightly traces her chin then moves his fingers down to her soft lips he can't believe how soft they feel under his fingers. She stirs slightly causing a piece of hair to fall onto her face, with his finger slowly pulls the strand back behind her ear. Looking at her face once again he leans closer and kisses her cheek.

"I love you so much; I can't wait till you see what I have in store for you" he whispers quietly.

Moving to get out of bed he sits up and swings his feet to the floor. He stands and decides to take a quick shower so he could go see Lincoln make sure that everything was moved in. There are many things that must be done today and he wanted to make sure all bases were covered.

Driving up, he turns the car off and sits there for awhile staring at the most perfect house in front of him. "It's perfect; she's going to love it". Everything had started to come together over the last month or so. It had been over a year now since he and Lincoln started to build this house. It took some time but he wanted this house to be perfect. In the beginning he was going to hire some workers to help him. But then Lincoln offered to help so Michael accepted. Everyone in the family knew about it including Lincoln, Veronica and LJ. The only person kept in the dark was Sara.

Michael, coming out of his daze, hears Lincoln tap on the window to get his attention. He opens the car door and climbs out.

"Wow, Linc, everything is looking great."

"Yeah it is. In no time you'll be living in there for real".

"I just can't wait to show Sara, I just know she's going to love it".

Michael, digging his hand into his pocket drags out a box, holds it in his hand and opens the lid and gazes at it.

"Do you think she'll like it Linc".

"Wow, Michael, don't you think that's a little over the top".

"No, it's perfect".

"I don't even want to ask how much that set you back",

"You're right you probably would have a heart attack if I told you", Michael chuckles. I've waited too long; it's time to make this official".

A shrill phone ring could be heard, but they both took their phones out and it turned out to be Michael's.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi Michael it's Sara".

"Hi, did you sleep well"?

"Yes, thank you." Sara smiled.

"Where are you"?

"I'm at work, working on that project I told you about the other night".

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was hoping we could have dinner tonight, maybe we can stay in I'll make your favorite dishes".

"That sounds nice".

"Ok, well how is 7:00."

"That will be good".

"Ok, bye".

"Bye".

Setting the phone down she stares at it, yet again he doesn't say he loves her. I can't believe he'd lied to me about being at work. Before calling Michael on his cell she first called Michael's office to talk to him. Come to find out his Secretary said he's been out all week. Sara was shocked to find this out. Her first and only thought was he must of have met someone else. "I have to speak to him tonight before I make any decisions."

BACK AT THE HOUSE 

Michael and Lincoln were moving in the couches and the dining table. Michael had become a little obsessive wanting the couches to be in exact alignment with the coffee table. Lincoln couldn't help laughing. Michael had been the same way when they were younger everything in his drawers so neatly folded. Michael didn't like clutter.

"Ok, Linc, I think were done."

"God, Michael it took us two weeks to get all the furniture in this house".

"Yeah, but everything is perfect and wonderful, that's all that matters".

"I think I'm going to go, Veronica and I are going to dinner tonight".

"Ok…wait I have something for you".

"Here", Michael handed Lincoln and envelope it was a check.

"Thank you Michael for everything; this will be the last check you'll need to give me I found a job in construction, putting this house on my resume really helped".

"I'm glad I could help. I think I'm going to stay here for awhile and make sure everything is perfect."

"Ok, see you later".

"Bye".

Lincoln walked out the door go into his care and drove off. Leaving Michael alone in the house.

Sitting down on the sofa, Michael looked at his watch. "I've got two hours to be home, I think I'll take some shut eye". Michael laid down shut his eyes and drifted off.

MICHAEL AND SARA'S APARTMENT

It was 9:15 and still no sign of Michael. Sara has repeatedly called Michael's cell phone but no answer. Maybe this was his way of telling her it was over. Starring at the table everything she made cold, the ice was melted and the wine bottle lying in the bucket was warm and the candles were half way melted…standing up tears rolling down her cheeks she blew out the candle as a symbol of the end to their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening his eyes slowly shifting onto his back Michael's eyes drift to the ceiling, yawning softly. Jumping up with wide eyes. "Oh, my god," glancing at his watch it read 7:30. He slept through the whole night and had missed his dinner with Sara. Running his hand over his face he and grabs his keys running as fast as he can hopping into his car he tares out of the driveway towards his apartment praying Sara will forgive him he has no idea how he ended up sleeping through the night. i Must have been more tired than I thought he thinks to himself I've been putting a lot of hours in on the house but it will be worth it in the end. Sara's going to love it. /i Taking his cell out of his pocket he dials the number of the apartment he shares with Sara. "Damn, maybe she's still in bed", he hoped this was the case. He hopes that she forgives him for missing there special night together.

Arriving at the apartment door. Opening the door he walks in puts his keys on the kitchen counter and looks around. Not a sound audible. Michael glances towards the dining room and he sees it.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she did all of this". He stares in awe of the scene in front of him.

Walking to the other side of the room he makes his way into the bedroom he shares with Sara. Once inside he drops down to the edge of the bed in shock and despair as he notices all of Sara's stuff is gone his foot brushes against something sharp. Looking down he sees it. A picture of the both of them together looking into each other's eyes smiling and happy which had been thrown onto the floor the glass frame broken into little pieces. He bends over with shaking hands and picks up the picture which is blurring through his tears and sets it on the night stand. Numbly walking over to the closet he opens the doors and looks to his left which holds all of his clothes and then to the right side which is bare. All of Sara's shoes and clothes are gone.

Walking back into the dining room his eyes are drawn to the dinner table. The food is still laying on the plates the wine bottle nestled in the ice bucket; the candles were blown out after being lit for sometime. There are two vases which have pristine 2 dozen red roses and what sat on the table made his heart melt. Little origami roses of different colors scattered all over the table.

He glances at a piece of paper sitting in between the vases he picks it up with shaky hands and begins to read it.

"Dear Michael,

As I sit here writing this letter I never thought in a thousand years I would ever have to do this, but really don't have a choice at this point. I've decided to take my stuff and leave I realized that you don't have time for me or maybe room in your heart to love me the way I love you in mine. When I asked you if you ever thought you might want to get married, your answer made my heart break in half, knowing that you don't see a future for us, us never getting married or having kids really opened my eyes to the fact that we don't want the same things. That's not the only reason why I'm writing this letter I feel as though we've grown apart and you've started hiding things from me. I know you weren't at work and haven't been for the last week your secretary informed me of this when I called looking for you. Why Michael why would you lie to me? I thought we were at a great point in our relationship but I guess that was me. It seems like you don't want to be around me anymore your never home and when you are you don't talk to me, we haven't made love in god knows how long and you never say I love you anymore. I don't know what I've done wrong maybe you've just fallen out of love with me if that's the case I wish you would have just told me or met someone new I just don't know all I know is that we don't seem to want the same things… your not showing up tonight just served to show me how unimportant our relationship is to you I love you with all my heart and soul but I can't go on like this, feeling alone and unloved even when your next to me. I don't deserve that and if you can't give that to me then I must move on and find someone who wants the same things as I do. I will always love you and wish you love, peace, and happiness in the future.

So I guess this is goodbye Michael.

-Sara

Michael just stared dumbfounded at the letter in his hands as tears rolled down his eyes and slipped onto the paper. He couldn't believe what he had just read how she could doubt his love for her; words can't express how much he loves her. The way he feels whenever she's in the room. Every time they kiss she takes his breath away. Every time they make love he still gets as nervous as their first time she's so passionate caring.

Slipping his hand in his pocket he takes out a velvet box opening it taking the ring out holding it up as tears escaped his eyes rolling down his cheeks "My love, my life and my heart will be yours for eternity".

Wiping his cheeks dry he grabs the phone and frantically dials.

"Hello"

"Lincoln, its Michael is Sara there? Have you seen her?" He asks.

"No Michael we haven't seen her, what's going on is something wrong?"

"I ruined everything I was suppose to come home to have dinner with Sara and I fell asleep and I came back this morning to find her gone she took everything all of her stuff. She left a note saying we both don't want the same things at that it was over".

"Slow down Michael everything will be ok, hold on Veronica wants to talk to you". He says handing the phone over to Veronica who had her ear pressed against it while Lincoln was taking so she had heard everything and was already formulating a plot.

"Michael, its Veronica I promise everything will work out. Here is what's going to happen your going to go to the house and plan to propose to her set up everything as you want it and I will call Sara ask her to go to lunch and happen to drive by the house. Leave her there and she will have to go to the house."

"Ok, I hope this works I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't forgive me".

"Don't worry just go and set everything up".

"Ok, bye".

"Bye Michael".

Hanging up the phone with Michael she quickly dials Sara's cell phone number. After several rings she finally answers.

"Hi, Sara this is Veronica. I heard what happened are you alright".

"I don't know what to do Veronica I love him so much how am I suppose to move on with my life without him, but I just don't want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't want the same thing as I do. It's not fair to either of us".

"Sara it will be ok I promise, would you like to go to lunch and get your mind off of this".

"Yeah, I guess it would be a good idea to stop thinking about it".

"Ok, I'll be right there".

"Bye".

"See you soon".

Veronica had picked Sara up at the hotel she was staying at they had had nice leisurely lunch and were now heading out of town and right now they were driving to the house but of course Sara didn't know that. Veronica had suggested they go for a drive after lunch she had said there was a new subdivision she had heard a lot about and she wanted to check the houses out. Sara not really wanting to be alone agreed that that was a good idea.

"Oh Veronica all these homes are so gorgeous and extravagant".

"Yea they are nice".

All of a sudden a house came into view one that Sara couldn't keep her eyes off of".

"Wow look at that one, it's pretty and the landscaping is perfect".

"Do you want to stop and look inside, I'm sure they wouldn't mind".

"No, that would be silly".

"No it won't be silly come on I'll stop right here and we can take a peek".

"Ok".

Veronica slowed the car to a stop and parked and turned off the engine.

"Sara, why don't you go in I'll be in there a minute I need to call Lincoln".

"Ok".

Sara opened the door got out of the car walking up the drive way to the front door and knocked no answer. So she decided to wait for Veronica to get done with her call.

Meanwhile back in the car Veronica has just called Michael and told him Sara was standing outside the door.

Sara had her back turned facing the house and all of a sudden she hears an engine start she turns her head as Veronica drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara stood in shock watching as Veronica's car drove into the distance. Now what am I going to do why and the hell would she just leave me here? Sara seethes to herself. Deciding to see if they have a phone in the house she softly knocks on the door when there was no answer she lightly turns the knob opening it slowly and peeking her head inside. "Hello is anyone here!" Sara asked loudly. After waiting a minute and hearing nothing Sara stepped fully into the foyer, her eyes scanning for any kind of movement. Beginning to move lightly she came to a sudden halt abruptly her eyes staring at the scene before her. The most beautiful sight she'd ever encountered was all around her. There were rose's placed in vases several different colors (red, white, yellow and pink) nothing else could be seen in the room but flowers. She then notices that some music was playing softly beginning to move again she shuffles her feet then suddenly something makes a crunching sound she looks down to see what it is.

Looking stunned she's now in the archway of the living room all around her on the floor are origami flowers, there are so many that she couldn't even count they were everywhere just flooding the floor. She moved a little more in the room and it was then that she saw it…a banner that said "Welcome Home Sara".

Finally standing in the living room she moved some more suddenly she glanced down to her feet she saw a plain white note that said "Sara". Bending down she picked it up and opened it reading "Congratulations you finally made it home there are only a few notes left. Go over to the table there is something special waiting for you. –Michael"

"Oh, Michael I can't believe your doing this".

Trying not to ruin any of his creations on the floor she treads lightly so she doesn't crush any of the origami's after some time she made it to the dining room there on the table is a box with a note attached. With shaky hands she carefully removes the note and reads it. "I will be forever yours" Love Michael she recites aloud reading the note tears cascading down her cheeks. Opening the box she peers inside and is rewarded with a beautiful locket nestled against the soft black velvet of the box. Carefully and tenderly picking it up she inspects it and then opens the tiny heart seeing a picture of her and Michael from the day they had fist declared there love to each other. Sara remembered how happy they were that day. Upon closer inspection she noticed the other half of the heart was inscribed. Her heart swelled with love as she read the words that were forever etched into the gold. "You do and will always have my heart" Michael

Closing the necklace she clasped it tightly in her hand she's now determined more then ever to find him. Noticing there are stairs she heads in the direction. Walking up at a quick pace, allowing her fingers to graze the railing taking note of the beautifully polished wood she finally makes it to the top and on the railing notices another note. Picking it up and opening it "Take a left and know that without you there would be nothing left in my heart", Sara couldn't believe all of these words he was saying he had said he didn't want and wasn't ready to get married. Putting the note in her pocket she moved and turned left and began to walk down the lengthy hall way. She stops noticing that there are roses scattered on the floor that leads to a door which appears to have a light shining underneath it. Suddenly everything about the past two days events come rushing to her at once, the things he's doing now the words the scene it didn't make a difference he still said he doesn't want to get married. Thinking for a minute about what lay on the other side of the door. Pulling herself together, she places her hand on the door knob twisting and turning she pushes it open the door hits the back of the wall. There he is looking as handsome as ever, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hi," he says shyly. "I hope you found the room ok".

"Yeah, I read all of the notes. This place is beautiful Michael".

Both of them become silent and this when Sara takes notice of everything in the room the scene is very similar to the living room except to the side there is a small table set for two, candles and a dinner all ready laid out. Looking a little more closely she realizes it's an exact replica of the dinner she made for them last night.

Michael noticing she was looking in the direction of the table he slowly begins to walk closer to her.

"I hope you don't mind that I made dinner for us. I just wanted to do something special for you. I see you found the locket" he nods towards her hand that still has a firm hold on the necklace.

With a sigh, she begins.

"Yes I did it's beautiful thank you but Michael, I believe were not together anymore you made it quite clear that you don't want to marry me. We both want different things out of life so what's going on here what is all this about?

"Sara, I love you so much…how you could ever doubt my love for you is crazy. I do want to marry you I think I knew the moment I first laid eyes on you that you would be the woman I married. I want to explain everything to make you understand all of this. He pulls the chair at the table out ushering her to sit down. I'll explain it all over dinner. He sits down on the opposite side of her and they begin to eat between bites Michael launches into his explanation. Lincoln and I started building this house last year. I wanted to be able to give you everything your dream home a beautiful ring everything you could ever want. So when you asked me about marriage I wasn't ready yet because I hadn't finished the house and I hadn't found the perfect ring. I had to quickly cover so you wouldn't get suspicious but you did get suspicious. My being gone a lot, missing your special dinner and my comments about marriage made you mistakenly think I had found someone new that would never happen. The only person I want loving me, kissing me, caring for me and making love to me is you. I've never wanted anyone but you and I never will. I love you so much please tell me I haven't lost you."

Looking shyly at Michael tears silently slid down Sara cheeks.

"Oh, Michael of course you won't loose me. I love you so much."

Bringing his face down to hers, looking intently into his eyes and moving in closer their lips finally touch in a deep passionate kiss…which is filled with so much meaning. They pull apart and hug each other tightly.

Michael pulls back looking her in the eyes leans forward to peck her lips. I'd like to show you the rest of our house but that can wait. I have something we need to talk about that's very important.

"Ok, go ahead".

Grasping her hand and kissing it he kneels down on one knee, Sara's hands become shaky. Michael then starts to begin what he's been planning for over a year now.

With tears in his eyes and trembling hands he stares into her eyes, "I never thought in my life I'd find anyone as wonderful as you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about how lucky I am to have you as a part of my life and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the last couple of weeks".

Tears stream down Sara's face as Michael produced a beautiful ring img width"50" height"50" from the velvet box that he took out of his pocket…he begins to slide the ring on her finger but all of a sudden Sara pulls her hand away.


	6. Chapter 6

Wait Michael, there's an inscription. Your suppose to read it to me before you put it on my finger…silly! I don't plan on taking it off so you have tell me what it says. Sara's all smiles now.

"That's right sorry. It reads…"My love, my life and my heart will be yours for eternity", he smiles sweetly. Then went on, "you've taken over my heart and now I think that it's time that you conquer what else is important to me." Sliding the ring on her finger he begins with the rest…"I want you Sara. I want to be with you forever. I want you to be a part of my family and I want to start a family with you…will you do me the honor of being my wife".

"Yes Michael…Yes! I will marry you".

Springing to his feet Michael stares at her for a second to make sure he heard correctly. "You will?" "Yes?" "You said yes…were going to get married".

Excitement poured from every inch of Sara as she nodded her head. "We're going to get married".

Unable to contain his excitement…Michael picked her up and spun her around, Sara burst into joyful giggles. After awhile he set her down, Michael pulled her close for a heart-stopping kiss. "I love you Sara"…"

"I love you too Michael".

Pulling apart from each other. Michael grasped her hand in his and softly kissed her ring finger. "You like the ring I hope."

"Yes I love it…you went a little overboard don't you think".

"Nope, I don't think...I wanted to get the perfect one and I did".

"I see", she smiles.

"So I was thinking…I could show you around the house http://tours. I would love that".

Sara grabbed his hand and they walked out of the master bedroom door. "I want to go to this room first", Michael said.

"Ok, sure".

"I want you to go in first".

Smiling because she knew he was up to something. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw...right in front of her was a baby nursery everything a baby could need was in this room and the scene was so beautiful that it made Sara start to cry. "Oh, Michael I can't believe you did this", Sara sniffled through her tears.

Michael pulled her in for a hug; "I love you so much I'd do anything for you". Pulling back a little…"Yea I did it all it was my special project for the house something only I did. I hope you like everything if I missed something we can just get it later".

"No, everything's perfect…your so very perfect", she said as she picked up his hand and kissed it. Bringing his face closer to hers, she kissed him passionately. Through the kiss she whispered "I don't want to see the rest of the house all I want to do right now is make love to you…your everything I could of ever have wanted. I want to show you right now how much I love you".

As they were kissing Michael began to lead them both back to the bedroom.

The End!


End file.
